1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club striking plate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf ball striking plate having a variable thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present golf clubs have repositioned weight in order to lower the center of gravity for better performance. This repositioning of weight has for the most part attempted to thin the crown and striking plate of the golf club while precisely placing the weight in the sole of the golf club. However, thinning the striking plate too much may lead to failure of the golf club.
When the striking plate impacts a golf ball during a swing, large impact forces (in excess of 2000 pounds) are produced thereby loading the striking plate. In the relatively thin striking plates of hollow metal woods and cavity-back irons, these forces tend to produce large internal stresses in the striking plate. These internal stresses often cause catastrophic material cracking which leads to failure of the club head.
Computational and experimental studies on hollow metal woods and cavity-backed irons have demonstrated that such catastrophic material cracking most often occurs at impact points on the striking plate. These impact points require added strength to prevent club head failure.
In designing golf club heads, the striking plate must be structurally adequate to withstand large repeated forces such as those associated with impacting a golf ball at high speeds. Such structural adequacy may be achieved by increasing the striking plate stiffness so that the stress levels are below the critical stress levels of the material used in the striking plate. Typically, for metal woods, the striking plates are stiffened by uniformly increasing the thickness of the striking plate and/or by adding one or more ribs to the interior surface of the striking plate.
Uniformly increasing the thickness of the striking plate portion typically requires the addition of large amounts of material to adequately reduce the stress sufficient to prevent impact and/or fatigue cracking. However, the addition of such a large amount of material to a striking plate generally adversely affects the performance of the golf club.
One of the first patents to disclose variable face thickness was U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,300 to Schmidt et al., for a Metal Wood Golf Club With Variable Faceplate Thickness which was filed on Nov. 2, 1992. Schmidt et al discloses thickening the faceplate to prevent cracking.
A further disclosure of variable face thickness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,084 to Kosmatka for a Contoured Golf Club Face which was filed on Oct. 23, 1996. Kosmatka addresses contouring the face to thicken certain regions while thinning other regions depending on the stress load experienced by such regions. Kosmatka also discloses a method for designing a face plate according to measured stress levels experienced during impact with a golf ball. Kosmatka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,868 for a Contoured Back Surface Of Golf Club Face, filed on Nov. 18, 1997, discloses similar contouring for an iron.
A more recent disclosure is Noble et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,596, for a Golf Club Head With Reinforced Front Wall, which was filed on Dec. 4, 1997. Noble et al. discloses a face plate with the thickness portion at the geometric center, and gradually decreasing toward the top and bottom, and the sole and heel. The top and bottom ends along a line through geometric center have the same thickness, and the heel and sole ends along a line through geometric center have the same thickness.
Other references make partial disclosure of varying face thickness. One example is FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,453 which illustrates an interior surface of a face with a bulging center and decreasing thickness towards the heel and sole ends, similar to Noble et al. Another example is FIGS. 4C and 4D of U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,216 which discloses a bulging center that decreases in thickness toward the heel and sole ends, and the top and bottom end of the face, similar to Noble et al. However, the prior art has failed to design a striking plate or face plate that varies the thickness according to predicted golf ball impact points on the striking plate.
The present invention is directed at a striking plate for a golf club head that is contoured according to the probability of impact with a golf ball in order to lessen the overall thickness of the striking plate, and thus lessen the weight of the golf club head. Further, the striking plate has regions of varying thickness that allow for more compliance during impact with a golf ball.
One aspect of the present invention is a golf club head having a body with a crown, a sole, a heel end, a toe end and a striking plate. The striking plate includes a central region, a transition region and a first peripheral region. The central region has a first thickness and occupies 5% to 15% of the exterior surface of a core face area. The transition region encompasses the central region and occupies 35 to 50% of the exterior surface of a core face area. The first peripheral region encompasses the transition region and occupies 40% to 55% of the exterior surface of the core face. The first peripheral region has a thickness less than the first thickness. The transition region has a thickness that transitions from the first thickness to the second thickness.
Another aspect of the present invention is a striking plate for a golf club head. The striking plate includes a central region, a transition region, a first peripheral region and a second peripheral region. The central region has a first thickness ranging from 0.040 inch to 0.200 inch and occupies 5% to 15% of the exterior surface of a core face area. The transition region encompasses the central region and occupies 35 to 50% of the exterior surface of a core face area. The first peripheral region encompasses the transition region and occupies 40% to 55% of the exterior surface of the core face. The first peripheral region has a second thickness less than the first thickness and ranges from 0.040 inch to 0.110 inch. The transition region has a thickness that transitions from the first thickness to the second thickness. The second peripheral region encompasses the first peripheral region and has a third thickness that ranges from 0.010 inch to 0.085 inch.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.